Dragons and Snow Flakes
by Sebacieliplier
Summary: Hogwarts AU! Hiccup and Jack's years through Hogwarts.
1. chapter 1

**_Jack's POV:_**

I sit down at the slytherin table and Flynn says, "It's about time you got here, there's a lot of rumors going around about a dragon trainer. He's a first year. " "Do you believe them?" "Well, they sound pretty true. But none of these first years look like a dragon trainer." "That's tru--" "JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!",The headmaster, and my father, North says. "Yes, sir.", i say and look at the first years. "Gryffindor! Slytherin! Ravenclaw! Hufflepuff!",the Sorting Hat shouts for one kid after another. "Hiccup Hamish Haddock the third!",Professor Sandy says, and I hear a loud sigh. A tiny kid, with auburn hair and Viking-like clothes walks up to the hat and i can't help but stare. "RAVENCLAW!", the sorting hat shouts for him and i stare while he walks to the ravenclaw table. I don't pay attention to the rest of the ceremony and as soon as the food appears, i turn towards Flynn. "Thats the dragon trainer.", I say. "Who?", He asks. "The Haddock boy, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of him.",Elsa says, sitting next to me. "Him? no. cant be.", Flynn says, "I agree, Hes too small to be, Jack!",his girlfriend, Rapunzal says. I huff and leave the table. I sit across from the boy and my friend Ana sighs. "What are you doing, Jack?! North is gonna kill you if je sees you!",She says, and before i can answer, the boy says,"You're the kid who was staring at me! By the way, thats creepy and can be called pedophilia!" I look shocked and say, "First off, Im two years older than you, so refrain from calling me a kid, and second i was staring because you look cool. " I point my glove hand at Ana and say,"He won't kill me! He cares too much." "Thanks and what are the gloves for?",the boy says. "STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER, JACKSON OVERLAND FROST OR I'LL FREEZE YOUR BALLS!",Elsa shouts, and the kid starts laughing. "I'M NOT STRAIGHT, ELSA, IM NOT EVEN BI! I DONT WANT TO DATE WHATEVER THIS IS! I'D SOONER DATE FLYNN!",i shout back, and Flynn takes a running jump at me. I laugh and catch him in the middle of the Great hall. We pretend to kiss, and everyone is laughing at us. "JACKSON! OFFICE! NOW! AND PUT MR.RIDER DOWN!",My father shouts. I put Flynn down, and mumble, "shit, im dead." I grab my hat and walk to his office.


	2. chapter 2

**_Jack's POV:_** I mess with my gloves as I wait for North to come to his office. Its worse that he's my father too, but no one but my friends know that. The rest of the school thinks he hates me. "What the snowflake was that Jackson?!",my dad says, looking at me. "Thats called having fun, Dad!",i say, messing with my gloves. "Not that. For years I've thought you were seeing Elsa! And then you say you're gay?! Why didn't you tell me?! I'm your only parent, and you can't even tell me youre gay?",he says," And stop messing with your gloves. You'll set off an ice disaster." "This is why I didn't tell you! I knew you wouldn't like it! You don't like same sex couples! I know you don't! You say so all the time! and as for my gloves, ill mess with them if i want!",I say, angrily, and ice shoots out of the floor. I take a step back, and my dad does too. "Jackson, i don't hate same sex couples, i just dont like the ones here because they're doing inappropriate stuff." "Yes, because in society they can't, Dad! Its still a huge no no in England to be gay! How do you think i feel?! Huh? its illegal to love whomever i want to, just because they're the same gender as me!",i say, quite loudly, and storm out of his office, a trail of ice following me. As i turn the corner, i hit someone. "Ow, Geez, You're ice cold!",they say. "Yeah, well, I'm Jack Frost what do you expect?" "An explaination",The Haddock boy says, crossing his arms. "Oh snowflake. What do you need an explanation for?",i say, putting a hand on my hip. "The gloves, why the headmaster hates you, and why you're ice cold.",he says, "oh and my name is Hiccup." "Well, Hiccup, Im ice cold because im pissed. The headmaster hates me because im his son. and the gloves, keep me from causing ice and snow disasters.",I say, and look anywhere but him. "Why are you pissed? Because you're father ruined your show?" "Ha no. I'm pissed because he doesn't like the fact that I'm gay.",i say and shove past the cute boy. "Wait...Jack!",Hiccup yells after me. I, angrily, turn around and ask,"What do you want Hiccup? Why do you care about me? You just met me!" Ice and show start to form on the walls and the floor as I speak. "I want to help! Okay?! I know what it feels like to be outcast!",He says, taking a step forward.


End file.
